Afghanistan
Faheema Sahar is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents Afghanistan. Attributes 'Appearance' Faheema is rather short, has tanned skin, dark, long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has a few scars here and there but it doesn't bother her much. For important Muslim occasions Faheema wears traditional Muslim women's clothing. The rest of the time she wears a white T-shirt, a light tan single breasted one button blazer, black jeans and black military style boots. At World Meetings she wears a white short sleeved button down, a black blazer, black slacks and black dress shoes. 'Personality and Interests' Despite Afghanistan's somewhat bad reputation overseas, Faheema is a very kind, compassionate woman who has often exteneded help to people she knows and who she thinks deserves it. She also very protective of her 'family' and will do anything to help them. She is a bit naive and gullible but it doesn't stop her from doing her best. As she was once under Arthur's care, she has grown to have a liking to English literature. Her favourite English authors are Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters and J.K. Rowling. She enjoys reading and she is often seen reading a book, which often makes her bump into things, which has now turned into a running gag. She also reads the Quran but she isn't seen reading as it as often as she reads other books. Faheema is very interested in the world and how it works which has lead her to take an interest in science. She often conducts experiments to test theories of her. Unfortunately, they often backfire on her although rather comically which has also turned into another running gag. 'Name' 'Faheema' is a female Arabic name and it means 'intelligent' or 'wise'. 'Sahar' is a common Afghan last name that means 'morning' or 'dawn' Relationships 'England (Arthur Kirkland)' As Faheema was once under Arthur's care the two of them get along well. They often discuss literature and they sometimes spend time together. However, when Arthur goes out drinking, Faheema doesn't partake and just drives Arthur home. 'Germany (Ludwig)' Faheema greatly respects Ludwig and is thankful for the help Ludwig gives her. They get along very well. She also respects his older brother Gilbert or Prussia. 'Iran (Bano Mahidpur)' Faheema and Bano generally don't get along well, as they are constantly fighting over who has the rights to the water from the Helmand River. The Soviet invasion of Afghanistan and the rise of Taliban has also put much strain on their relations with one another. However, it has been said that when they were younger they get along better. Despite that, neither one of them seem like they want to be close again. Also, she is Iran's younger sister. 'Russia (Ivan Braginsky)' He is constantly trying to help her but because of her stubborn attitude she doesn't agree with him helping her. She's fine around him and doesn't look at him as a threat. 'America (Alfred F. Jones)' Faheema and Alfred don't get along very well ever since the 9/11 attacks. Faheema calls him a 'nuisance' and finds his constant 'butting in' in Faheema's affairs 'annoying and a little offensive'. Faheema knows he means well, but she still gets annoyed none the less. However, prior to that, Alfred did try to help Faheema druing the Soviet Invasion, so there was a bond between them. 'Trivia' *Faheema's birthday is the day Afghanistan became independent from England *There is a theory/rumour circulating that Faheem is a feminist, which is why she favours female writers over male writers. Category:ONU